


Drabbles of the new continent family

by wet_clouds



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Parenting, F/M, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wet_clouds/pseuds/wet_clouds
Summary: A story happened in the family of Arthur.





	Drabbles of the new continent family

That day Margarita still went downstairs for breakfast. Bacons and toasts. Good. No scone. She thought. Arthur went up a little bit later than before. His face was pale with dark circles, if you looked carefully. He pushed his chair and sat opposite to Margarita, then greeted the morning. 

"How is the food?" 

"Good, sir."

"Papa." He corrected her, rising one of his thick eyebrows.

"Yes, Papa." Margarita was such a good girl, never disobey. 

Has her not gotten her sister's face, golden hair, and delicate fingers? Arthur thought when his daughte was passing black pepper to him as he asked. They are alike. Yet Amelia was quite an ... unsatisfying child. A tough girl that needed lesson. 

And when these dark thoughts passing through his mind, his daughter detected the gaze and rolled her eyes to look at him. Violet. Amelia's were blue. Cold fires living in blue crystal blazed in the dim room. Teeth bited.

"What is the matter, Papa?" 

"Nothing, Maggie. Just... You remind me of your Mama. " Sad wrinckles appeared on his face.

"O Papa, are you well?" 

"I'm fine, darling." Her expression showed concern and innocence, apparently knowing nothing of what happened to her sister. Amelia spat blood to his boots yesterday night, cursing his name. Yes. Tough girl. He gave her a smile and a soft "Good night" before locking the basement. Maggie never doubted that her sister spent a long time visiting a friend. "So when will Ame come back?" "Friday maybe." Arthur smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagine Arthur as a bad father. Maybe this time he is too cruel...  
> Thanks for your hitting.  
> I am new to AO3 and I desperately need your advice!


End file.
